The first Angel
by BlueWolf0248
Summary: Everyone believes that God created the Archangels first. But what if there was an angel created before them? She is the first angel and she has been lost for a very long time until the prayer of a young girl is able to free her. How will this affect the Winchesters, the angels, and demons?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm starting another story that's been in my mind for a little while. i am a huge fan of supernatural and with the new season starting, i've decided to give this a whirl. The title is really dumb, so if anyone has any ideas after reading the chapter, let me know! I am drawing a complete blank with the title.**

 **Only own my characters**

 **Chapter 1**

She had been in the darkness for so long. She drifted through the silence, no longer bothering to cry for help. Her father, mother, brothers, no one had come. She was all alone, lost and forgotten. She longed for light, to hear someone, to feel something once again. She missed her father's warmth, her mother's kindness, and her brothers' affection. But she was all alone.

"Please, someone help us. We need help. God, if you can hear me, I beg you to help us,"

She lifted her head in astonishment. She'd heard something, she was sure of it! She listened intently, not daring to hope, but hoping nonetheless. It'd been so long since she'd heard another's voice. She waited, and waited, and listened for what seemed like an eternity until finally she heard it again.

"God, if you can hear me, i'm begging you. It's been three days and he's going to come back for us, please help us."

"Hello? Can you hear me?" she called out, breathless with hope.

After a long pause she was answered.

"Are you God?" the voice answered, sounding suspicious but hopeful.

"What? No, he is my father. I am Kitalia, an angel, who are you?" she asked.

"You're an angel? Are you sure you're not a ghost? it seems more likely, I can't see you,"

"Of course i am not a ghost! You are praying, are you not?" She said, insulted.

"Sorry, say, can you help us? Some guy has been kidnapping kids and i was grabbed too. We escaped but I don't know where we are and I'm not certain he's human. I've got a couple little kids with me, and he's been hunting us I swear. We're exhausted, i'm not sure how much longer we can hide." she responded.

"I'm sorry, i'm trapped in the between, i don't know how to get out, I would help you if I could, but even if i wasn't trapped, I would not be any help. I do not have a physical body," she answered regretfully.

There was silence for a long while. Then, "what if you had a human body? Would that work? Like a possession right? Then could you help us?" she asked hopefully.

Kitalia began to refuse but then thought it over. "It is very risky. i am a very powerful being, made of pure energy. if i would do this, I could end up destroying your body and killing you," she warned, then added, "beside that, i am still trapped here, I do not know if I would be able to escape even with a human host, child." she said.

"Will you try though? Please? And don't call me child. My name is Katrina," she answered back.

"Very well Katrina, i will try. Do I have your permission? i cannot possess you unless you are willing," she said.

"Yes, you have my permission," was the immediate answer.

Kitalia closed her eyes once again, trying to find the energy of the soul she was going to be merging with. She didn't have much hope, but she would try for the human's sake.

One moment, she was in darkness and silence, the next she is hurdling through a bright sunlit sky toward what she can see is a large abandoned building. On instinct, she tries to spread her wings to slow her descent, but after eons of not using them, they are weak. Far to weak to stop her descent and she is launched into a spiral. She let's out a cry of distress before she feels her grace brush against the human's soul and she clamps onto it. She faintly hears someone scream in pain and she cries out a warning, not certain if she was understood before she slams into the human body and everything goes black once again.

Katrina looks up at the sky through the hole in the ceiling when she hears a distressed call from the mysterious angel she'd been praying to. A loud, ear piercing sound fills the air and on instinct she grabs the two children with her and yanks them down, covering their eyes and she shuts hers. A force like a freight train rams into her and everything goes black.

Far away, a certain trickster looks up in shock.

"Please, just give me my brother back," Sam begs.

Gabriel looks back at the devastated man and slowly nods, deeply disturbed.

"Really?" Sam asks, looking shocked.

Gabriel nods again, snaps, and disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

**so, this is chapter two obviously. I am very glad at the favorites and follows. But please review! It is a surefire way of guaranteeing I'll update quicker.**

 **I only own my characters.**

 **Chapter 2**

Katrina opened her eyes with a wince, feeling like she'd been run over by a bus, repeatedly. She blinked, trying to clear her vision and after a moment her vision cleared up and what had looked like two blurry blobs, now were two very worried faces.

"Kitty! Are you okay?" The boy, Nathaniel asked, clinging to her shirt and tugging on her arm.

"I'm OK Natty, are you and Robin okay? What happened anyways?" She said, sitting up slowly.

"You covered our heads and then there was this really loud sound that hurt my ears. Then the whole room filled with light and you cried and the whole building went bang around us," Robin said helpfully, pressing closer and clinging as well.

Katrina looked around, gaping. Around her was the remains of the building they'd been hiding in, along with several hundred yards of forest on every side of them in a perfect circle.

"Wow, she wasn't joking about being powerful," Katrina mused out loud.

"Who are you talking to Kitty?" Robin asked, looking confused.

"Katrina smiled down at the little girl and boy, "our very own guardian angel," she said.

Nathaniel's eyes widened. "An angel saved us? That's so cool!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Katrina shushed him. "Hey, we don't know who's around of if that blast got that guy, we need to be very careful, okay? I need you two to promise me you won't tell anyone about our angel okay?"

Nathaniel and Robin nodded with serious looks and promised.

Katrina got to her feet shakily, and nearly pitched over from a sudden weight increase on her back. She looked over her shoulder and froze in shock.

There, right behind **h** er were two enormous wings. They were bright pure gold with countless black marks covering them.

"Woah, you have wings Kitty!" Nathaniel exclaimed, running behind her to look at them.

"Kitty, are you an angel?" Robin asked seriously.

"No! I don't know why these things are attached to me!" She said in aggravation.

Nathaniel reached out and stroked one wing gently and Katrina collapsed to her knees with a low cry of pain.

"Kitty?! What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" Nathaniel asked anxiously, coming around to her front.

"It's alright Natty, they just really hurt," Katrina said through gritted teeth.

" **I apologize Katrina. I have not used my wings for many years. They are weak and injured from my fall,"** A low female voice said quietly from inside her.

Katrina blinked, "okay, but why are they on the outside?" She asked aloud.

" **i'm not certain. When I fell I had to bond with you very quickly, perhaps I bonded incorrectly with you,"** Kitalia said apologetically.

"What?!" Katrina yelped aloud.

"What?" Nathaniel asked.

"Eh, nothing," Katrina said distractedly.

" **you do not have to speak aloud to speak with me. Just think it and I will be able to hear,"** Kitalia said, quiet amusement in her voice.

" _what do you mean you bonded wrong? Am I in danger? Is it gonna make me explode?"_ Katrina asked silently.

" **No, don't be ridiculous. if that was going to happen it would have already,"** Kitalia scoffed.

" _So, there was a chance of that happening? You didn't think to tell me that right away?_ Katrina said in her head.

" **I told you it was risky,** " Kitalia responded, sounding puzzled at her agitation.

" _Kitalia, how do you think these two very young children would have reacted to having a person explode over them? It would have traumatized them for life. Well, left them more traumatized,"_ Katrina asked, exasperated.

" **Would you have preferred the alternative?** " Kitalia asked, sounding a little testy.

" _No, I guess not. Thank you for saving us, Kitalia,_ " Katrina said after a moment.

" **You are welcome. I am also thankful to you for setting me free. And i am glad I was able to help save those two children,** " Kitalia said, appeased.

"Alright, my little minions. help this old lady to her feet. We have a long walk until civilization." Katrina said, holding her hands out to the kids.

They grabbed her hands and pulled her up willingly and she staggered a bit before finding her balance. She looked behind her to see the wings dragging on the ground. She winced at the thought of them dragging through the dirt. They were extremely beautiful.

"I'm going to need something to hide those wings. They are really obvious," she muttered aloud.

"Maybe we can find a blanket?" Robin suggested. She and Nathaniel grabbed her hands as they began picking their way through the rubble.

"Maybe," Katrina said, sounding a bit doubtful.

(elsewhere)

"So, I found another case," Sam said, looking over at his brother who was just opening the fast food bag.

Dean grunted absently as he pulled his burger and fries out and set them aside, going for the apple pie at the bottom first.

"Dean!" Sam snapped.

"Jeez, i'm listening Sammy!" Dean grouched.

Sam glared at him but read the newspaper report.

"So, apparently fourteen children have gone missing in the last two weeks in a little town called Auburn." Sam said.

"Well, that's a little suspicious," Dean said.

"Yeah, and it gets weirder. Says that every family saw a young girl about sixteen or seventeen hanging around their houses a few days before the kids went missing. When they tried to find her, she kept disappearing. No one knew who she was." Sam said.

"Yep, suspicious. So, we leaving now, or can I finish my pie, if that's okay with you?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well it's a ten hour drive, so..." he said testily.

"Alright, let me eat my pie and you eat your rabbit food, then we'll leave. We can get there tomorrow." Dean said, raising his hands with a little smirk.

"Jerk," Sam muttered, digging in the bag for his salad.

"Don't be pouty princess, it'll give you wrinkles," Dean snickered.

He got up and walked over to the bed he'd been using to start packing his few belongings, ducking the bag that an irritated Sam threw at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**hello. thank you to the two people who reviewed. it means a lot to me. this chapter is for you. but, if people like this story, please leave a review to let me know. I've had over two hundred views, eleven follows and twelve favorites, but only two reviews, it's a tiny bit disappointing.**

 **on with the story now that that's out of my system.**

 **I only own my characters,hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

Katrina smiled as she watched Nathaniel and Robin be hugged by their parents from her hiding place behind an old building.

" **why are you hiding? You did nothing wrong, you saved those children, don't you want the parents to know?** " kitalia asked, sounding confused.

" _No, it's better this way._ " Katrina responded.

" **I do not understand you,** " kitalia said.

" _Yeah, well, you're kinda a mystery to me too, so I guess we're even._ " Katrina snarked.

" **But why...** " Kitalia started before pausing and adding, " **Katrina, there are two men in a black vehicle approaching. If you do not wish to be spotted, it may be in your best interest to leave now. Explaining your wings will be very hard after all,** " Kitalia said in warning.

" _Right, we'd better get lost. I've got a place I'm staying for now. We'll see if there's anything I can use to hide these things."_ Katrina said.

" **I am still weak from my fall and being in the between, i am going to retreat and rest. if you have need of me, simply think my name, i will hear you,** " Kitalia said before her presence retreated into the background.

"That is really odd," Katrina mumbled to herself. She peeked out from behind the building and gave a little wave, catching the children's attention. She smiled and put a finger to her lips and the children nodded, still hugging their parents.

"The survivors are two children?" Dean asked the officer in front of a small house, trying to mask his surprise.

" Well, they managed to escape and found their way back. They're very fortunate. We haven't found the kidnapper yet, but there was an earthquake earlier today. It leveled a good mile of forest and an old building. Maybe he was caught in it," the officer responded before moving on to the family who were still hugging their children frantically.

Dean walked back to the Impala and Sam met him there.

"This is weird. An earthquake, here? And only the forest was affected? Sounds suspicious," Dean said, after Sam filled him in on what he had learned, which was pretty much a repeat of what he'd learned.

"Yeah. Think we should go check it out now?" Sam asked.

"No, let's go later, there's bound to be other cops there right now," Dean said, "We'll go later tonight,"

Katrina looked around carefully before darting across the street to an old abandoned mansion. She'd found the building several months ago after investigating a ghost haunting. She slipped through the door and down the hall, heading to the basement of the building. She reached the room in the far corner of the basement and shut the door, turning on the light and walking over to the full length mirror on the wall. She studied the wings, turning this way and that, admiring their beauty, but frowning at how they drooped.

" **I spent many centuries not being able to fly, my wings are weak, I am not able to fly right now."** Kitalia said in her head.

Katrina smiled a little. "You're awake now?" she asked.

 **"Yes, i just needed a bit of rest, i am fairly weak unfortunately,"** Kitalia responded, sounding faintly frustrated.

"Hey,it's fine. No need to worry," katrina said comfortingly.

" **Normally I would be able to be of more assistance. I'm afraid I cannot even heal you if you would become injured. i do not know how long it will take for me to recover my strength and power, and I do not like it,"** Kitalia said.

"You saved us earlier, remember? Besides, I know how to take care of myself," Katrina responded.

" **That was the excess power from me leaving the between. It takes an incredible amount of power to break through that dimension, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you have two wings which are nine feet each and by my calculations, have added eighteen extra pounds. If you would try to fight now, or run, there is a good chance you would fall over,** " Kitalia said with a sigh.

"Are you serious? They're that big?! Will I be able to fly once they get strong enough?" Katrina asked excitedly.

" **Well, i'd probably have to make a few adjustments to your body structure, but yes, I think it would be possible. Um, Katrina? I hate to ask this of you, but would it be alright if you shared your eyes with me, so I can see what you do? It is rather dark inside here. Which would normally be alright, but i've spent so long in the void. I miss the light."** Kitalia asked heisitantly.

"Will it hurt?" Katrina asked.

" **Of course not! It is like opening a door, or a window and letting the light through. But i need permission before I am allowed to do that because it is close enough to taking away 'free will' that my father saw it necessary to make sure the host has given complete permission."**

Kitalia assured.

"That's fine then, do I need to do anything?" Katrina asked.

" **No, it will only take a moment,"** Kitalia responded.

A moment passed before katrina felt an odd pressure behind her eyes and blinked once before it was gone.

 **"Oh, this is much better! Thank you, Katrina,"** Kitalia said in her mind, sounding extremely grateful.

"You're welcome I guess?" Katrina said, "So, what do you think? I pass the inspection?" she asked, giving a little twirl in front of a large mirror.

 **"Yes, You are quite lovely. Your eyes are a very unique shade as well. How old are you exactly? What color is your hair exactly? How tall are you?..."** Kitalia rambled, sounding excited.

 **"** Woah! Hold on, give me a second to answer!" Katrina said, laughing. "Let's see, I just turned eighteen a month ago. My hair is kind of an auburn color. My eyes are kind of odd aren't they? I guess I'm around five foot four?" she answered.

 **"I have never seen a human with lavender colored eyes, but i do not think they are odd. They are lovely,"** Kitalia protested.

"Thanks, by the way, do you think that monster got caught in that blast? I'd hate to move on if he wasn't," katrina asked, suddenly remembering the creature who'd been hunting them.

" **I would assume so, but I am not completely certain,"** kitalia admitted.

"Well you know what they say about assuming, so I guess we'll have to go back and make sure he is dead, or gone." Katrina said with a sigh. She looked at her watch, realizing suddenly how late it had gotten, by the time she walked all the way back, it was going to be late.

"We need to leave now. Looks like it's going to be another sleepless night," she said with a sigh as she grabbed a backpack off the ground and went to sling it over her shoulders before remembering the wings. She stared at the backpack then back at her wings for several seconds.

"Dammit, how am I supposed to carry my stuff now?" she complained, tugging a sharp looking blade, a small black gun, and a flashlight out.

" **I feel as though I should apologize,"** Kitalia said, sounding faintly sheepish.

"Naw, not your fault. I agreed to this set up in the first place. There are worse things than not being able to put a backpack on and it's dark enough out now that people should be in their homes now so no one will see me carrying this stuff," Katrina said shrugging. She started to head for the door.

" **Katrina? May I remind you that I think you will have a difficult time fighting anything should you need too, or running away?"** Kitalia reminded her nervously.

"It'll be fine," Katrina said, waving a hand carelessly.

" **I certainly hope so,"** Kitalia said with a hopeless sigh, already having a bad feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. Please review if you enjoy it! Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

 **Only own my characters.**

 **Chapter 4**

By the time Katrina got to the forest it was dark. She turned her flashlight on and started heading back to the place where she'd been hiding just that morning, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. After an hour walk, they arrived at the site of the destroyed building. She began picking through the rubble, looking for any body parts that would signify the death of the monster she'd been hunting.

Meanwhile a black Impala pulls up at the edge of the blast site. The two brothers sat still for a moment, staring at the damage.

"This kind of looks angel like, if I didn't know any better," Dean said.

"Think we should call Cas for back up? If we have a rogue or injured angel on our hands, i don't know if our weapons are going to be any use to us," Sam said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Dean said with a shrug. "Hey Cas? We've got a situation here, possible angel gone rogue and could use a little extra back up if you aren't to busy." he prayed aloud.

A ruffle of feathers alerted the arrival of said angel.

Cas looked around, taking in the damage, eyes widening a bit. "This is very...troubling. I do not recognize this angel. I have never met this one." He said.

"That's a bad thing?" Dean asked.

"Considering I thought I had met every angel at least once in my existence, yes, I would say it is a very bad thing, Dean." Cas said, a little snappy.

"Well crap," Dean said with feeling.

"I'll grab the holy oil," Sam said, turning back to the trunk.

( **Meanwhile with Kitalia and Katrina)**

 **"Katrina! There are two humans and an angel approaching! We need to leave, i do not recognize this angel, but they are very agitated and I do not like it,"** Kitalia said suddenly, sounding distressed.

"Just a few more minutes, i need to make sure this dick is going to stay dead!" Katrina said, busy pushing rock and rubble away from on top of the very crushed body, revealing the head. She pulled out her blade and swung, removing it from the neck.

" **We need to leave, I cannot protect you in my current state. Please katrina!"** Kitalia begged from within her.

She could feel her terror. "Okay, i'm leaving," she said, stashing her blade and beginning to pick her way through the rubble as quickly as she could. She cleared the rubble and began moving as quickly as she could, turning her flashlight off and using her other senses to navigate through the dark forest.

(Dean, Sam, and Cas)

They had just arrived at a destroyed building, which seemed to be the epicenter of the explosion when Cas announced the angel was on the move.

"Do you want me to stop her?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, i want to know what the hell is going on," dean began before Sam interrupted.

"Wait! Don't you think it's odd how that angel just left as soon as we got here? If they were a threat, they would have come after us already?" he turned to Cas.

"You think you can track her where she goes? Maybe she's friendly?" he asked.

"As long as she does not try to shield herself, I will be able to," Cas said with a nod.

"I think we should just follow her, see if we can talk to her," Sam said.

Dean gave him a suspicious look but didn't say anything until they started to follow the angel.

"This isn't another one of your, let's ask a creature with an unknown power and intentions to help us, is it? Cause, we know how well that worked out last time." Dean said, glancing over at his brother.

"Well, yeah. But, dean! This time the creature isn't trying to actively kill us, that has to count for something in our favor right?" Sam wheedled.

"Whatever man, I think it's a bad idea, but at least i'll get to say I told you so again when this blows up in our face." Dean said with a little shrug.

They walked for a half hour before Cas stopped outside an old abandoned house.

"She is inside, in the bottom level I think," he said.

They entered the house and followed Cas as he led them down level by level until they were at the bottom, standing in front of a door.

The three of them stood in front of the door for a moment before Dean shrugged, deciding to go for it, and opened the door, nearly getting his face shot off in the process. He yelped, yanking his head back as Cas threw the door open and rushed inside, Sam close behind. The three entered the room to see a young girl backed into the corner of the room with wild eyes and a gun pointed at them.

An angel blade dropped into Cas's hand as he rushed forward, taking several bullets to his chest before knocking the gun from her hands, raising his blade, expecting her to fight back. Instead, two massive wings curled around her to protect her as she dropped down into a crouch with a whimper. The silver blade caught the end of one of the feathers, cutting it off. Frozen, Cas watched it drift to the ground.

"Holy crap, are those wings?" Dean asked, coming up behind him, staring in surprise.

"I do not understand what is going on," Cas replied, looking completely baffled as Sam joined him to stare down at the completely feather covered person.

They stood there for several seconds, unsure what to do, until finally Dean shrugged and reached out and tapped the wings awkwardly clearing his throat.

"No! Go away! I take care of Werewolves gone rogue! Angels are way out of my pay grade!" A young woman's voice said from within the wings a bit hysterically.

"Um, I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam, and the angel is Castiel. We're the good guys? Could you come out?" Dean asked awkwardly.

"Nope, Kitalia doesn't' trust you, and I trust her, so go away and leave us alone," the girl said stubbornly.

"Who's Kitalia?" Sam asked, coming up beside his brother to brush a hand over the feathers, "You do realize that if we wanted to hurt you, sitting like this isn't going to protect you, right?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

"Can't hurt something heaven made with something earth made, can't touch me, now go away," the girl said.

Sam examined the wings in curiosity. "That's awesome, but can you at least talk to us face to face?" he asked, "Clearly we aren't going to leave, and if we were going to hurt you we would have already, right?" he reasoned.

There was no reply for several minutes and Sam was just about to try again when the wings began to relax just enough to reveal a pair of suspicious lavender eyes.

"Kitalia doesn't like you. She doesn't recognize you. Who are you?" the girl asked Cas, looking at him with distrust.

"My name is Castiel. I have never heard of this Kitalia before. Who and what is she?" he asked, just a distrustful.

"She wants to know where...um...Lucifer and Michael and Gabriel and Raphael are? Or her father and mother," she asked, stumbling a bit of the mention of the devil.

"Oh my father. Kitalia?" a familiar voice said from the doorway, voice tight with shock.

The Winchesters and Cas spun around, surprised but the girl on the ground gave a glad shout and flung herself forward.

"Gabriel! I can't believe it's you!" She cried, throwing her arms around him and clinging tight.

The normally cocky angel was looking three shades paler and shaky as he slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller girl.

"Gabriel, I missed you so much!" the girl cried, wings trembling and beginning to poof out in her excitement.

"Dammit Kitalia! It's been several **hundred thousand years** you asshole! Where the hell have you been?! We looked for you everywhere!" Gabriel cried, tightening his arms around her. He was shaking a little.

"I was trapped in the void. I'm sorry little brother, i tried to escape, but I couldn't find a way to get out and no one could hear my calls," she said softly as she pressed closer.

"Wait! Little brother?!" Dean interrupted.

Gabriel gave a little sigh before releasing the girl in his arms reluctantly.

"Yep, meet my big sister, the first angel created, Kitalia." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter 5. I've had over one thousand views, which makes me very happy. I've had three review, makes me sad. Please review if you like it! I'll write and update as long as i'm getting reviews!**

 **I only own my characters, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **A quick warning! This has some spoilers from season 11, so if you haven't seen the show to that point, you will be reading a few spoilers! This is also not going to follow canon very much, in case you hadn't guessed:)**

 **But this is taking place around season 5 I think? Lucifer is just out of the cage, but they haven't started collecting the horsemen's rings yet.**

 **Chapter 5**

"What the hell are you talking about Gabriel?" Dean asked, crossing his arms and glaring.

"I'm saying that my big sister is finally back home Deano!" Gabriel said, giving him and cocky smirk. He very clearly was not letting the smaller girl go.

"I do not understand. I have never heard of her before, brother. If she truly is who you say she is, why don't I know of her?" Castiel asked, looking very confused.

"Well, Cassie, Kitalia here disappeared long before you were anything but a thought in the father's mind, so you wouldn't know her. In fact i don't think any but the arch angels had been created when you disappeared," he said, looking down at kitalia.

"Earth had just been created and I remember walking among father's creation when I felt this terrible pain in my grace I lost consciousness. When I awoke I was in the void. And, I do not remember any other angels being created yet, i know father was talking about making more, and Lucifer was pouting again, but that is it," she said, looking at them.

"What's this void you're talking about?" Sam asked, looking curious at the opportunity to learn more.

"No one really knows as no one has ever been there and returned. It's said to be a pocket dimension left over from before father began creating. I did not know it was real though, it was more of a legend than anything," Castiel answered.

"It was terrible," Kitalia said quietly, "it was nothingness, for millenia. There was no light, no sounds, no smells, and creatures lurk there. If I had not been an angel, I would have perished," she finished. Gabriel's grip tightened.

"I don't understand how you ended up there though,' he said, "Only father or another angel should have been able to send you away. No human would have been able too, you're the most powerful of all of us, being created first," he said, sounding frustrated.

"Most powerful? More than even Luficer? The devil himself?" Dean demanded.

"What are you speaking of? Lucifer is still an angel, isn't he?' she asked, confused.

"When you went missing, Lucifer was convinced the humans had something to do with it. He rebelled when father stopped him from destroying the planet and he was cast out and locked away in a cage," Gabriel explained heisitantly.

"What?!" She exclaimed, stiffening and jerking away from Gabriel.

He wings twitched and she glared at him. "And you allowed this to happen!?" She snarled.

Gabriel flinched and looked down, "what was I supposed to do? He is our father!" He cried, upset.

"Lucifer was my, our brother!" She shrieked, and every mirror in the room exploded as both Gabriel and Can were driven to their knees in instinctive fear.

Dean and Sam watched in silence, confusion, fear and awe fighting for the upper ground.

Kitalia flinched suddenly as one hand came up and stroked the edge of one wing.

' **Kitalia** **, please calm down. You're scaring them, and me. I know you're scared and upset, but getting angry won't solve anything, look at them, I thought Gabriel and Casting were you're little brothers? It's you're job to protect them, that doesn't mean scaring them to death,okay?'** Katrina's hesitant voice broke through her anger and she looked around the room, seeing the two angels cowering on the ground with the two hunters looking at her with fearful eyes.

 **'just take a deep breath. Take a deep breathe, let it go, and apologize. Then you can ask you're questions, but with a clear head,Kay?'** Katrina suggested.

Kitalia obeyed, taking several deep breaths, allowing the anger, fear and grief to drain from her body. Now that the anger was no longer making her blind and deaf to the others she could see Gabriel crouched in front of Castiel protectively, shaking violently. Castiel was in a fetal position making high pitched sounds of distress. She felt guilt fill her at the sight.

 **'from what I've seen, you are terrifyingly powerful, kitty. Castiel is what you guys would call a young angel, right? He's never been in the presence of someone with so much power. You need to be careful, just because you have power, doesn't mean you use it on others weaker than you, it's your job to protect them,'** Katrina said softly.

Kitalia let out a soft whimper as she walked over to the two angels and fell down beside them. She gave a sad crying sound again when they both flinched again. She grabbed Castiel gently and tugged him close, nuzzling the back of his neck in comfort as she made soft chirping sounds, trying to comfort him. Gabriel let out a shuddering breath and pressed against her side as he relaxed.

Castiel pressed close,lowering his head submissively and making frantic, apologetic chirping sounds.

Cassy, sweetling, human please, fledgling, okay? Can you talk to me? I'm sorry for frightening you, I'm not angry with you, it's alright, I'm sorry," Kitalia cooed, nuzzling him in comfort.

Castiel's first few tries were ineffective, but Kitalia kept making those comforting sounds, and Gabriel had joined in and the Winchesters watched as they comforted their Cas down from whatever terror he'd been trapped in.

"Sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,"

Dean frowned when he heard his friend whispering apologies over and over, feeling an unexpected anger fill him. How dare this unknown angel scare his angel so much!

"What the hell was that" he snapped, sounding braver than he felt.

He ignored Sam's horrified look and stomped a few feet closer.

He resisted the urge to back up when the female angel looked up at him with cold eyes. But before he could, something solid through her eyes and she seemed to space out for a moment. When she refocused, her body was more relaxed and something like shame replaced the former look.

"I'm sorry. I lost my temper. Lucifer was my best friend as well as my brother. We were very close, I missed him terribly when I was away, and finding out he's been locked away and all alone for so long made me very upset. I'd forgotten how overwhelming my grace can be, and I didn't realize it would affect a fledgling like Castiel so badly," she said quietly, still petting Castiel's hair in comfort.

"Y-you see, boys. Kitalia is the third most powerful creature in existence. Much more powerful than any of the Arch Angels, and definitely more than a regular angel," Gabriel spoke up, still sounding shaky.

"Why?" Sam asked curiously, slowly taking a few steps closer as well.

"I was created by both my father and mother. My brothers were only created by my father, so I have twice the power," Kitalia explained.

"Mother? Are you saying God had a wife?" Dean asked, shocked and skeptical.

Gabriel laughed and Kitalia smiled. "No, he has a sister. She and him were always fighting because while he was the creator, the light, she was destruction, the darkness. But they cared about each other very much and she finally agreed to try creating a life once instead of just destroying everything. I'm the result. My mother and father loved me very much and I was able to help my mother, because I am also her power, she did not have to fear touching me, because her touch would not destroy me like it did other things. I helped my father convince her to allow him to create the world, it was very boring and lonely. She wasn't overly fond of earth but it made me happy so she was happy. We also found out I was able to create like my father, but anything I helped create, she was able to also touch. It made her happy, earth was truly a beautiful place. Then I told them I was lonely so my father created the Arch Angels to have as siblings. First Michael, then Lucifer, then Gabriel and finally Raphael. I love all my brothers deeply, but Michael and Raphael were always so serious and boring g. Gabriel, Lucifer, and I became very close and spent a lot of time on earth." Kitalia explained in a quiet, but fond voice.

"Lucifer spent time on earth and didn't burn it to ashes?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Luci didn't always hate earth or humans, deano," Gabriel answered.

He picked up the story where Kitalia had left off.

"The earth was our playground for several millennia until our father decided he wanted to create humanity. I never fully understood why, to be honest. Luci and I weren't very happy about it at first, we had to be careful, otherwise we squished them, and dad would yell at us. but Kitalia here fell in love with them, and after a bit, we came to find them like them as well," Gabriel said before Kitalia interrupted him.

"I seem to recall that going a little differently, little brother," she said, raising an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly I sat you both down and yelled at the two of you for several hours," she said.

Gabriel grinned. "Yeah, I think some of you're exact words were that if you could handle having us a brothers and not squish us out of aggravation, the least we could do is stop doing it to the humans. You also threatened to bind our wings and powers for two hundred years and force us to live with the humans if we did it again," he said.

"But, anyways, we ended up giving the humans a chance on Kitalia's insistence. I grew to like them more than Luci did, but he didn't mind them. Everything was great for a while until one day you disappeared," he said, suddenly serious, turning to look at Kitalia.

"We all felt you disappear. It was the worst, and most terrifying thing I've ever felt. Dad and Auntie actually came down to earth with Michael and Raphael. We looked everywhere for you, dad even asked Death if he had heard or seen anything, but you were just...gone," Gabriel said quietly.

"Lucifer and Auntie went nearly mad with grief. I think it did break Auntie and when she began destroying the planet, father had no choice but to lock her away. Their were a lot of humans and I remembered how much you loved them and knew you wouldn't want them destroyed. We knew Lucifer wouldn't want her taken away though, since you two were so close, he was also close to her. Dad didn't think he would agree to help and would maybe warn her, so he put him to sleep until it was done. When Luci woke up and found out that his last real connection to you was gone forever and the father he'd trusted had been responsible for it, I think it truly broke him. And then he found out about the Mark. The key that was responsible for the imprisonment of the second most important person to him and he was holding it with no way to do anything. He began to accuse the humans, saying they were to blame, and he blamed father as well. I hated what was happening to him, so I left and went into hiding. It also hurt Michael, he and Luci had been pretty close, but he wouldn't go against dad and when dad feared Luci was going to destroy everything that he and you had created, he ordered Michael to lock him in a cage he had created that he should not have ever been able to escape from. Michael did as ordered and the earth was saved," Gabriel finished in a voice barely above a whisper.

The room was silent for several minutes, the whole terrible truth stunning everyone into silence.

"What the hell? That's seriously messed up," Dean whispered, his voice full of anger and disgust.

"That's a lot different than the story the Bible and lore tells," Sam said quietly, although he fully agreed with his brother.

"Dad did what he thought was best," Gabriel protested weakly.

"I don't care, you don't treat family like that," Dan said angrily.

"Sometimes, when a family is faced with a massive loss for the first time, they shatter apart instead of sticking together," Sam said quietly, laying a hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"You are Dean, correct?" Kitalia asked gently, looking him in the eyes. He shifted uncomfortably before nodding shortly.

"I disagree with what my father did, and what my brothers did as well, but you must understand something. My mother and father are the most powerful being in existence. They never had to face loss because it could always be recreated. But, a living soul can't be, at least not completely the same as before. It is not prideful when I say that I was the most important thing to my mother and father, as well as Lucifer. I was created with that purpose, I was the bridge needed to connect my father to my mother, my mother to the other arch angels and humanity, and the angels to humanity. When I was gone, they did not know how to do that anymore," she explained sadly.

"I do wish I could see Lucifer and Mother again though. I missed them terribly. I missed Michael and Raphael too," she finished looking devastated.

Dean snorted. "Well, Lucifer's out and hellbent on jump starting Armageddon, so at least you'll be able to see him before he destroys life as we know it," he said sarcastically, without thinking.

Kitalia froze, "he's back? I can see him again?" She whispered, hope filling her voice.

Gabriel squeezed her, "I don't know if you want to do that did. There isn't much of the Luci you knew left anymore. He could just as easily try to kill you as listen to you, and I don't want to lose you again after I finally got you back. You're weaker than him at the moment from you're injuries in the void, and you're new vessel. If you try to do to much right now, you'll burn that girl's soul away, and considering she's still awake and kicking, I'd assume you don't want that. " he said warningly.

"I know, but I don't want to fight him Gabriel. He's my precious baby brother. If I can help him, I have to, don't you understand?" She said pleadingly.

"So come with us, it'll take a while to find him, and you can get used to having a human body, heal, and we can decide what to do when we find him," dean said suddenly.

When everyone stared at him in surprise he shifted uncomfortably. "Look, I get it okay? Family's everything to me. I get needing to protect him, I'd do the same, hell, I have done the same for Sammy here. So, let us help and we'll help you find him, okay" he said, looking embarrassed.

She looked at Sam, and he realized she was wanting his agreement first. He shrugged, a little uncomfortable but he trusted Dean.

"What Dean said," he said.

"Thank you," she said, quiet but heartfelt.

"Then I'm coming to, I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again, did" Gabriel said firmly.

"I have to answer to my superiors in heaven," Cas spoke up for the first time, from where he was nestled tight against Kitalia. He looked upset.

"That could actually help Cassie. You know that Raphael and Michael are looking for the Winchesters for that showdown. You can help keep us informed," Gabriel said suddenly.

Dean frowned, not liking the idea of putting the angel in more danger. But Kitalia spoke up before he could.

"Gabriel, I don't like you trying to put a fledgling in the direct path of Raphael and Michael's fury. Besides, I out rank every angel in Heaven, so he could stay if he wants to, I'd like you to," she said, looking down at him.

Cas looked surprised then heartbreakingly happy. He made a soft purring sound and nuzzled her once before sitting g up.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

"What for?" Kitalia asked, puzzled.

"Heaven is a harsh place. We are soldiers first. I have not been told that I am cared for in all of my existence. I will go back to heaven and be your eyes and ears. You are very kind, and I would rather follow you, and I want to be of use to you," he said earnestly.

Kitalia stared at him, unsure of what to say or do.

' **tell him thank you, silly. You're his big sister, not his mom. You can't tell him what to do, just help him be safe while doing it,'** Katrina said, voice warm with amusement and approval.

Kitalia hesitated but nodded slowly. Leaning g forward, she nuzzled him cheek once in affection.

"Alright. I don't like it, but I won't tell you what you can or cannot do. But, please be careful, alright? And if you are caught or in danger, come straight to me, alright? I don't care if you lead them right to me, I'm still older than them, and I'll stop them. You have to swear you will though, and visit as often as you can. I feel like I have all the little sibling I've missed out on seeing grow, I don't want to lose any one if I can, okay?" She said, pleading with him.

Castiel's eyes had slowly widened throughout her speech but he slowly nodded and swore. All three angels stood up and Cas shifted, looking unsure.

"What is it, chick?" She asked him.

He looked sheepish, and kept stuttering, as if he was sure she would refuse his request if she heard it.

Gabriel figured it out first and affection and sadness filled his eyes as he stepped forward to nuzzle Cas on the cheek once before ruffling the hair on the back of his neck. When he stepped back, Cas had frozen, eyes impossibly wide in shock.

"Oh fledgling, we really failed all of you," Gabriel whispered in sorrow.

Kitalia rushed forward and wrapped her wings around Cas, petting his head as well, and making little happy chirping sounds. After a moment Cas returned the gesture hesitantly, a quiet purr of happiness escaping his throat.

Sam and Dean watched, feeling confused, but knowing the were witnessing something amazing.

Cas finally pulled away and seemed to shake himself. His unusually bright eyes quickly went back to their usual aloof stare and he nodded.

"I must go then, otherwise they at begin to search for me," he said.

"Be careful," Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Kitalia said in unison. They looked at each other, startled.

Cas's eyes warmed for a moment as he nodded. Then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the person who reviewed. I am very glad you are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has viewed as well, and if you like, please leave a review to let me know.**

 **i only own my characters, and if you are not caught up on supernatural season five, you will be reading spoilers, just a warning.**

 **Otherwise I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Chapter 6**

"So, is there anything you need to take with you before we go?" Sam asked the Auburn haired angel. He watched as something seemed to slide through her eyes again before the girl shook her head once.

"I don't have a whole lot to my name. just my back pack in the corner there and a few things in the bathroom," she said, shrugging a little before going to the dilapidated bed in the corner and grabbing a small, worn backpack from underneath it.

She got to her feet again with a bit of effort and Sam caught her shoulders as she over balanced.

"Sorry!" she said with a little laugh, "I'm still trying to get used to having giant wings coming out of my back, it's throwing my balance off," she explained cheerfully.

"You seem different all of a sudden," Dean said from his position by the door.

"I hope so, I'm Katrina, not Kitalia," she said with a little frown.

"You're the vessel?" Gabriel asked, curious.

"Yeah..?" Katrina said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"how is that possible, I thought that when the angel possessed the body, the human went to sleep. That's what Cas said at least," Dean said.

"That's not the way it always was, when an angel found their vessel, and they gave their permission, we joined equally, it was a partnership, not a possession," Kitalia spoke in Katrina's voice, "when did this change, brother?" She asked, focusing her attention on Gabriel.

"After you left, of course. Permission is still needed, but everyone prefers to be the only one in charge. All the angels I've ever met feel they are far superior to humanity though," Gabriel admitted, sounding faintly ashamed.

Kitalia looked very sad at his words but didn't respond as she turned back to the two hunters.

"I'm ready to leave if you are," she said.

"Right..." Dean said slowly, turning and exiting the room, everyone following close behind as they left the old abandoned house.

"You can stash your bag in the trunk," dean said,opening said trunk.

She nodded and carefully set the bag inside and Dean closed the lid once more before gesturing to the back seat.

"You and Gabriel can ride in the back," he said, before Gabriel could do something annoying,like call shotgun.

"There's no way I'll be able to fit," Katrina said flatly, crossing her arms.

The others froze momentarily, having already forgotten about the massive wings.

"Did,why don't you put them away in the ether like all of us do?" Gabriel asked after a moment.

Kitalia shook her head immediately "I have not flown in a very long time, or been able to properly care for my wings. Last time they were in the ether, I couldn't control my flight and nearly crashed. I won't do that again, especially now with a human vessel," she said firmly.

The three men stood and stared at the car for a few more minutes, stumped before Gabriel's face brightened.

"I've got it!" He said and snapped his fingers.

The top of the impala in the back began to twist and reform until there was a hole large enough to fit two people and a cushion was fastened to the top.

"What the hell?!" Dean shrieked, "what did you do to my baby?!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Relax deano, I'll put your precious car back good as new when we aren't traveling. It's the best option, she can't fit in your car without damaging her wings further, so unless you changed your mind about taking her with, this is the only thing I could think of," Gabriel said.

Dean's loud complaints stopped but he continued to glare at the small arch angel.

"You better," he snapped before getting in the drivers seat , grumbling under his breath.

Sam wisely kept his mouth shut and got in the passenger seat.

Gabriel shot his sister a grin and snapped them in place.

"Oh," she said softly, "this is very nice,"

Her wings were able to lay flat out over the top of the car, the sun making the metal pleasantly warm on her feathers, making them completely relax.

"Oh thank god," Katrina said suddenly, "my back feels like someone attached two fifty pound bags of sand to it." She groaned.

"I apologize Katrina. With everything that has happened, I forgot about my promise to alter your body structure. I'll begin as we move, it should make the pain ease," Kitalia said, sounding a guilty.

"It's fine, I'm used to feeling sore, it's just nice to be able to finally sit and relax," Katrina said, waving away her concern.

She looked up to see three sets of eyes staring at her, one amused and two very very confused.

"What?" She asked, feeling embarrassed.

Gabriel just shook his head with a grin, fondness in his eyes.

"Nothing, it's just strange I guess. We've met a couple angels now, and none of them act like you do. It's nice," Sam said, shrugging a little.

"Are you ready, or we gonna keep talking?" Dean said, still sounding a little grouchy.

"I apologize, we are ready whenever you would like to leave," Kitalia said.

Dean shook his head, starting the car and pulling out into the street, beginning the long drive back to Bobby's.

After an hour of driving, Katrina pulled out a well worn iPod and put the headphones in, having no one to talk to some it was difficult to hold a conversation when the sixty mile an hour wind swept away your words and Kitalia was busy altering her body, that was a strange thought, and couldn't help her hear Gabriel when he spoke.

She began singing along to the words, leaning back and closing her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her face.

 **"there's no reason you and me should be alone tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby. I got a reason that you should be who takes me home, tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby. I need a man who's right when it's so wrong, tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby. Right on the limits where we both belong tonight, alright,**

 **It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the danger of us. I'm running to, to the edge with you, where we can both fall more in love,"**

Katrina started and opened her eyes when she heard Gabriel join in on the chorus. He grinned at her and she couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face as they both belted out the lyrics.

 **"I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you, out on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on the moment with you. Out on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge. I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you, I'm on the edge with you,"**

When the song finished, Gabriel gave her a smirk and asked "lady Gaga, really?"

She laughed. "Hey, you knew all the words, so you aren't one to talk you know," she said, grinning.

Suddenly her eyes widened, "hey! I can hear you now!" She said, sounding surprised.

"Yes, I fixed your hearing a few moments ago. You are a very good singer, Katrina, even if I did not understand the meaning behind the song you just finished." Kitalia answered her in her mind.

Katrina laughed and felt a flush of happiness and embarrassment fill her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. if you like it, please review!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Chapter 7**

Dean finally pulled into the parking lot of a small motel that looked old and about as worn out as he felt. It'd been a long drive, having been on the road the entire day and he was just about ready to collapse for a few hours of well deserved rest.

"Stay here, I'll go get two rooms for the night," Dean told the two angels sitting on the top of his car, gritting his teeth a little at the horrible indignity she must be suffering. His baby deserved better dammit!

"I do not need to sleep and katrina is asleep already, why are we stopping?" Kitalia asked quietly, peering down at him in confusion.

"Yeah, well, this human needs at least 4 hours to recharge," Dean said.

"But with every stop we take, pestilence gets stronger. We must catch him as quickly as possible, and stop Lucifer from imprisoning Death. I still cannot believe he is foolish enough to do such a thing," she said, shaking her head with a scowl.

During the long drive, Sam and Dean and Gabriel had filled her in on the current state of the earth. Which was apacolypsely terrible. (Katrina had groaned at the terrible pun Gabriel had said) But when they had told her that her little brother intended to enslave Death she had cringed at his stupidity. She knew that Lucifer knew that Death was much more powerful than him.

"Aw, come on sis. Let's let the humans sleep and you and I can catch up some more," Gabriel said, taking pity on the exhausted hunters and tugging her towards the door of their room.

"Its just a few hours. Well knock when we're going to leave,okay?" Sam assured the still troubled looking female.

"...alright," she finally agreed, allowing Gabriel to tug her into their room and shut the door.

"Okay sis, spill," Gabriel said flatly the moment the door latched.

"I'm sorry?" Kitalia said evasively.

"I had to glamour your wings to keep them hidden! Why didn't you just stick them in the ether? It would have been way easier!" Gabriel scolded.

"..." not looking at him, she dropped onto the bed and pulled her knees up, resting her chin on them and wrapping her wings around her protectively. Over all she looked miserable.

Gabriel huffed but slumped over a bit and, after snapping a new queen size bed with soft blankets and pillows into being, plopped down beside her.

"Sis. I'm worried is all, kay?" Gabriel said gently, "you were everything to me, to us. And you disappeared for over 2,000 years. Now you're back, and I'm so happy I'm scared. It's like a dream, and I'm almost scared I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone. I can't take that, not again. And now, you seem to have some sort of problem, but you won't tell me? That scares the crap outta me," he admitted.

"...when...i was in the void, I never molted, not once. The first decade or so, I tried to escape, but there were creatures in the darkness that fed off of an angel's blood and grace. They attacked repeatedly, and not only did I lose a lot of blood, I also lost three quarters of my grace. So I took to wrapping my wings around my body. They could damage my wings and tear out the feathers, but it stopped them from destroying me," kitalia finally spoke, her voice hushed as she relived her captivity.

"Your wings are..." Gabriel began slowly, horror filling him.

In response Kitalia slowly unfurled all sets of her wings, allowing Gabriel to see the full extent of damage for the first time.

The two wings that were normally visible had the least amount of damage, but the feathers were ragged and several patches of her coverts had been torn off, leaving bare spots that looked tender and sore.

The 2nd pair was in much the same condition, only with more patches missing along with several secondary feathers as well.

The 3rd set was missing nearly all of the coverts, secondaries, and several primaries.

But the 4th set were hardly recognizably as wings anymore. Every single feather was missing, including her alulas and red angry looking wounds covered the exposed skin.

"Oh father," Gabriel whispered in horror.

"Kitalia, oh father kitalia, your wings sis," he whispered.

With shame and sorrow filled eyes, kitalia looked down again.

"I have been struggling to absorb grace with my wings so damaged, even if I'm able to molt, I do not know if this level of damage and neglect can be fixed," she whispered.

She looked up, shocked, when she was suddenly being embraced on both sides.

"Castiel?" She murmured, surprised, looking down at the dark head burrowed in her side, Gabriel's golden head on her other side.

"When did you get here, chick?" She asked, patting his head.

"It's not your fault," castiel mumbled into her side.

"What?" She asked.

"It's not your fault, and we'll help heal your wings," castiel said, looking up at her.

"I'm not certain this can be fixed, but thank you chick," kitalia said gently.

"We can still try sis," Gabriel said firmly.

"For now though, how about we help you groom your feathers, and I can go look for something to cover the injured parts," Gabriel suggested cheerfully.

Kitalia looked between her two brother's and smiled back hesitantly.


End file.
